Wariors high
by ThisNameWillSelfDestruct
Summary: Rated T cuse im scared. the warriors cats go to high school! this was inspired by Dutchess frost, so go check him/her out! there is evil in this book, and I will not tell who or why MWAHAHAHA! I did put romanse in for da lols
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own warriors, Erin hunter does.

Please review! This was inspired by Dutchess Frost, So go check him/ her out!

Warriors high!

Lionblaze POV

I wake up to see hollyleaf staring at me. "Wake up, its the first day of school!" Hollyleaf yelled.

I jumped out of my bed, and ran downstairs to eat. As usual, Jayfeather (My brother) was already finished.

" What took you soooooooooo long my brother asked, sarcasticly. I quickly ate my breakfast, and brushed my teeth. I put on a tank top and shorts. Jayfeather was wearing a blue t-shirt and shorts. "Whats taking hollyleaf so long?" I asked. "I dont know, probably puting on makeup." Jayfeather replied. Finally, Hollyleaf came down. "How do I look?" asked hollyleaf. "I dont know." Jayfeather snapped. Oh, did I mention Jayfeather is blind? Probably not. And he is always grumpy for some reason. Hollyleaf was wearing a emerald green dress, and green shoes to match her dress. We ran out the door, and ran to Warriors High. "Hey, Lionblaze!" called a familiar voice. "Foxleap!" I exclaimed.

"How was your summer?" I asked. "One word. Hilarious!" He replied "I pranked everybody!" He exclaimed. "Really?!" I asked. "Would I ever lie?" he asked, mockingly. "Yes, and you do a lot!" I replied. "Hey, your in my first class!" Foxleap exclaimed, looking at his guide. "Yeah, I am" I confirmed.


	2. Hollyleafs first day

Thanks to Queen rebell for reminding me to skip lines! (And, of course duchess frost!)

Hollyleaf POV

I was looking for my first class, math. Bluestar was the math teacher. "Hey, Hollyleaf." called Cinderheart

"What." I responded

"Do you know where the math class is?" She asked.

"Yeah." I responded

"I knew I could count on you, !"

She joked.

"I also know where the gym is, where the science lab is, and where the-" "Okay okay, I get it, you are an organization freak, you don't have to show off"

She interrupted me.

"Are you coming to math class or not." I said. "Yeah, im coming." she replied. When we entered the math class, we were the first ones there. "Wow, we are really early!" Cinderheart exclaimed.

"No, everyone else is just late." I replied.

"Good, someone has finally arrived." said a voice.

"Oh, you must be Bluestar" I said

"Yes, and I will be your math teacher for this year." She replied.

I sat down next to Cinderheart, and we talked until the class was full. I listened to Bluestar talk about the class rules. Then, a paper air plane hit me in the back of the head. I took it, and read it. It said "Hey, this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo boring, right? Wanna meet at Cloudtaile's cafe at 6:00? if so, throw this message in the recycling, if not, ask to go to the washroom.

And as class was ending, I walked over, and put the note in the recycling.


	3. Chapter 3

Sooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I went on vacation, then I had homework, and then Easter! Shout out tom Autumnleaves, my first reviewer in my other fanfic, "when warriors meets wings of fire!" He or she was also the first reviewer on the second chapter of "when warriors meets wings of fire!" HUGE shout out to him/her!

I do NOT own warriors, or anything mentioned in this chapter.

Unknown POV

I wrote my message on the note, and made it in to a paper airplane, and threw it at her. Hollyleaf. The most beautiful girl I have ever met. I saw her pick it up. Please don't throw it away, please don't throw it away. I thought.

I watched as she opened it, and read it. Please, please, please, YES she threw it away, now I just hope she likes me.

Lionblaze POV

Now that all the classes were over, I went to my dormitory. Dormitory #101.

I opened the door. I took out my I Pawd, and checked my texts.

Cinderheart: "Hi! Are you going to the football try outs? I am."

Hollyleaf: I will be out tonight, so don't worry about me!"

Not many texts. Well, what can you expect?

I turned to leave, but just then Jayfeather, my brother, Jayfeather walked in.

"Hi." I greeted him.

"Hello." he replied

"Where were you going?" he asked.

"How did you know?!" I exclaimed.

"Because I do, okay?" he said, defensively.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to get all upset about it." I muttered.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I replied.

"You never answered my question, where were you going?" he asked

"None of your buisness." I replied.

"Actually, I think it is my buisness where my brother and roommate is going, so answer my question, where were you going?"

"Okay, you win, I was going to see Cinderheart at football tryouts."

"Okay, so you can go." he said.

"Stop acting like my father." I muttered.

"I do not act like your father!" Jayfeather exclaimed, annoyed.

"How did you hear that!?" I exclaimed.

"Because I am blind, my other senses are better." he replied, like it was no big deal.

"Well, I am going now, so bye." I said

"Okay." was his only response.

But then I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called

"Its me, Heathertail!" Heathertail responded.

"Heathertail!?" I exclaimed. As I opened the door, I saw her, beautiful as ever.

"Hi Lionblaze, can you come meet me? Meet me at 5:00 at Cloudtails cafe, see you there!" she called as she left.

"Ummmmmmmmm, what just happened?" I asked

"I have no idea." Jayfeather replied.

"Well, I think I am going to leave now, soooooo bye." I said

"Ok, bye." Jayfeather replied. And for the first time that day, no one interrupted me leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own warriors. **If you can read this, review -la awesome drave-

_Sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy (*__cough* lazy__** ***__cough*) and could not write. Also, I update my -When warriors meets wings of fire!- fan fiction, so go read that , and enjoy!_

**Warriors high!**

Hollyleaf POV

As I left my dorm, I saw a pretty girl from wind, one of the 6 sectors in warriors high. She had long blond hair, and a pink dress. It was all a bit to... girly for me, but it made her look like a supermodel. She knocked on my brothers, Lionblaze and Jayfeather's, door. She opened the door. Lionblaze looked at her in shock. Had he been expecting her? No. The look of surprise on his face gave that away. They talked. Well, she talked, for about 5 seconds, then left. I turned and walked away before she saw me. Why did she knock on Lionblaze's door? Why did she talk for 5 seconds, then leave Well, never mind, I was going on a date tonight. Yeah, a date, on the second day of warriors high! I sure was lucky. But, there was one little problem. Okay, a big problem. I did not know who I was dating. I know it sounds stupid, but it's true. I got a note in class, and now I'm dating someone. End of story. I hope.

Now, I'm almost there. Okay, keep calm, and hope it's who you think it is. Keep calm, keep calm keep calm! I walk into cloudtails cafe, and hope.

"Hello, my fine lady, do you have a reservation?" the man at the desk asked.

"Yes, and its under the name holly." I replied.

"Yes, thank you for choosing our restaurant." The man said.

As I looked forward, I saw what I hoped to be my table. Please be my table, please please please!

"This will be your table for tonight, my lady." Said the man.

It was him. The man that stole my heart. My secret crush. Fallenleaves.


End file.
